


And the Brides Wore White

by eerian_sadow



Series: ladies bingo [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Ladies Bingo, Same Sex Marriage, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ladies get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And the Brides Wore White

**Author's Note:**

> written for the first (2013) round of ladies bingo, filling my "marriage (arranged or otherwise)" square.
> 
> I loosely based Optimus' ceremony on my own wedding many moons ago, except for the part about playing in multiple languages. if I ever get married again, though, I'm so praying to the deities in their native languages.

“Optimus?”

“Yes, Mikaela?” The Autobot leader looked down at the dark haired woman, and at Carly who was standing next to her. 

“We were hoping we could ask you a really big favor.” Mikaela pulled her lower lip between her teeth and chewed it nervously.

“I am willing to do any favor within my power,” the Prime replied. “How can I help the two of you?”

“Well, you know we’re a couple right?”

“I do.”

“And that according to our laws we can’t get married, at least not yet, even though we want to?”

“Yes.”

Carly sighed. “Mikaela is beating around the bush. We were hoping that since we’re attached to the Cybertronian embassy instead of representing Earth, that we might be able to get married under your laws and that you would be able to perform the ceremony.”

“You are correct in your guess that Cybertronian law does not forbid unions between partners of the same physical characteristics, though we do not recognize gender the way humans do.” Optimus smiled at the women. “I am honored by your request, and will be doubly honored to perform any ceremony you choose. However, no matter your currently political alliance, I do not believe that the government of the United States will consider your union valid if I were to marry the two of you.”

“That part doesn’t matter,” Mikaela told him. “We just want to be married _somewhere_ where it’s legal. And since we want you to perform the ceremony…”

“Then we’d like to use the embassy, if that’s okay.” The blond woman smiled. 

“You are welcome to use this embassy for your ceremony, as long as you are prepared for the attendance of every Autobot on Earth.”

“We wouldn’t want anything else,” Carly assured him.

“We wouldn’t have even met without you guys,” Mikaela added with a smile.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

They planned the wedding quickly once Optimus agreed to perform the ceremony. The didn't need to worry about the venue--the Prime made sure that the ceremonial hall would be ready when they were--and so they focused on other things. 

"I always wanted one of those glamorous dresses, with the glass beads and the train that drags across half the church," Mikaela admitted as they looked through the wedding magazines. She held up the one in her hands to show her fiancée the picture she was looking at. "Like this, but with less clevage."

"Then you should have one." Carly smiled. "This is our wedding and you should have whatever you want."

"Yeah, but that's going to cost a fortune. My salary isn't nearly that good."

"It won't be that bad. I know a seamstress back home that specializes in wedding dresses who could do it, and I bet she'd cut us a deal if we dropped her name to the inevetable media frenzy that will be at the ceremony." The blond leaned over and kissed her fiancée. "I want you to have the dress you want, not the one that's practacle. We're going to do it right the first time."

"Okay." The brunette smiled softly. "What about you? What did you always want to get married in?"

"I don't think I ever had a fantasy wedding dress. I'm not sure I ever thought about it, to be honest. My mother was a career woman, and I always wanted to be like her."

"Now's your chance then." Mikaela's smile widened.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Honored souls, it is my privilege to welcome you to this place so that we may all share in the joy of uniting Mikaela and Carly in the bonds of love and matrimony."

As they faced each other in front of the Prime, Mikaela was more glad than ever that they had asked Optimus to officiate. He sounded as truly happy today as they were.

"The choosing of a life mate is a spiritual imperative shared by both Cybertronians ans humans, and I am uniquely honored today in blessing this union through both Cybertronian and human customs."

Carly beamed at her soon-to-be wife as the Prime gestured for the wedding guests to stand. Mikaela smiled back, trying not to cry.

"Please stand and join me in a prayer to all our gods, that Mikaela and Carly will be blessed in all they do together."

Optimus prayed, asking for blessings and giving thanks in several languages including the electronic tones of Cybertronian and the Latin used in the Catholic masses that both women had been raised attending. He smiled at the assembled witnesses when the prayers were finished--only a few minutes worth, because neither Mikaela nor Carly wanted a repeat of the tediously long weddings they'd suffered through in their youth--and gesured for everyone to return to their seats.

"Please present the rings."

Will Lennox, acting as Mikaela's best man, held up Carly's ring for the brunette to take. Across from them, Bumblee carefully held out Mikaela's ring to the blond. Each woman took a ring and they turned back to each other.

"Before we continue, does any being present know of any reason why these women should not be united in their love?" There was some uncomfortable shifting from the more conservative guests--people they had invited for political reasons and no other--but no one objected. "To see that there are no objections gladens my spark. Mikaela, do you take Carly to be your wife, to honor, love and cherish until the end of your days and beyond?"

"I do," Mikaela replied without hesitation.

"And do you, Carly, take Mikaela to be your wife, to honor, love and cherish until the end of your days?"

"I do," Carly said, also without hesitating.

"Please place your rings on your partner's hand."

Carly's hands trembled just a bit as she took Mikaela's left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. Mikaela's hands were steady as she copied the other woman's motions, but tears were streaming down her face despite her best efforts.

"With these rings, Mikaela and Carly symbolize their undying love and eternal devotion to each other. What has brought together through love, let no being tear asunder. Mikaela, Carly, you may kiss your wife."

Carly wrapped her arms around her wife and pulled her in for a kiss filled with happiness.

"Honored guests, I present the ladies Banes-Spencer. May their union be long and prosperous."

All the guests applauded, even Sam and his parents.


End file.
